


Life In Paradise 天堂新生

by egoismt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural), Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: SPN 15x18. 20 衍生文。到了天堂的Dean告別Bobby，開車上路，迎向他的新生……
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Life In Paradise 天堂新生

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Life In Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711518) by [egoismt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt)
  * Inspired by [SPN- Castiel and Misha Collins Tribute- Carry On Wayward Son (Remix Fanvid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027368) by [egoismt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt). 



_「你那個孩子，在他不知去了哪之前，對這裡做了些改變，糾正了些錯誤……拆掉了這裡所有的牆，天堂不再是重溫你的美好往昔了，而是變成了該有的樣子，每個人都開心，每個人都在一起。這裡不僅僅是天堂，Dean，是你該得到的天堂，我們一直在等你。」_

_「So……那都是Jack做的？」_

_「嗯……Cas也幫忙了。」_

_「……」_

_「這是個廣闊的新世界，你會看到的……這裡有一切你想要的、需要的、夢寐以求的東西，所以問題是，你現在要做甚麼，Dean？」_

_「……我想開車去兜兜風。」_

*****

聽著音響傳出的《Carry On Wayward Son》，Dean 帶著微笑將油門踩到底，配著Baby的引擎轟鳴，和刮過臉頰的涼爽清風，享受在人間礙於限速規定難能可貴的全速奔馳。

_Cas_ _還活著！_

他心情雀躍得不禁有點顫抖。

_他還活著，而且被Jack救出了The Empty，回到了天堂！_

Impala的轟鳴像天籟一樣悅耳。

_但，如果他知道我來了，為什麼沒來找我？_

想到這裡，Dean興奮的笑容慢慢滲入一絲擔憂。

_難道他在氣我太早來，所以賭氣不見面……？不不，他只是太忙了，手頭上一定有甚麼天堂鬼任務，做完他就會來的，一定是這樣沒錯！_

他像一口咬定似的配著節奏狠狠拍了一下方向盤，扯開嗓門跟著高歌，將忐忑的心情甩到風中，駕著Baby向前疾奔。

經過一片熟悉的森林，轉上一條熟悉的小路，幾下顛簸之後，眼前出現了地堡的熟悉外牆。

「嘿，還真有啊！」

Dean忍不住吹了聲口哨，習慣性地往口袋摸鑰匙，指尖觸及那冷硬的金屬，他不自覺揚起安心的微笑。

車庫、地圖桌、圖書館、沒用的跨維度望遠鏡一應俱全，廚房冰箱放滿了他最愛的啤酒和食材，房間裡的陳設也樣樣不缺一塵不染，比他在的時候還乾淨百倍……想像有著「強迫症等級潔癖」的Cas辛勤打掃的模樣，他有點忍俊不禁，卻又有點傷感……

他沿著走廊一間間晃過去，Cas的房門他還沒有勇氣去開，Sam、Jack的房間、娛樂室、廁所和浴室，甚至連那昏黃的燈光，石材和木頭陳舊的氣味，都保持著記憶中的原樣，檔案室、儲藏室、武器庫……無時無刻沒有各種回憶湧上，走在通往地牢的走廊，他清晰地記得被Billie追殺時，他怎樣揪著劇痛的胸口，困難的喘息，在Cas的扶持和焦急眼神注視下一路跌跌撞撞硬撐到這裡。

_「我扶你！」_

走得越近，往事越上心頭，放緩的腳步遲疑著，他有點想轉身跑開的衝動，卻又不自禁地，想再去那房間看看……

他到底在追尋甚麼？還想去回憶那個痛苦的夜晚？

右手微微顫抖，推開了地牢的門……他充作支撐的儲物鐵架還在，門板後卻乾乾淨淨，看不見半點鮮血畫的咒印痕跡；惡魔陷阱中的椅子也還在，帶著哀傷淚水與喜悅笑容深深凝望他的那個天使，卻不見蹤影……

Cas那發自肺腑的臨別話語迴盪在腦海，一字一句彷如現場重建般清晰，Dean覺得鼻頭發酸眼眶發熱，他撇過頭閉起眼睛強忍落淚的衝動，深吸了一口氣。

「Cas，你在聽嗎？我猜你大概在忙，有空的時候可以回家來嗎？」他喃喃祈禱，「拜託了，我……」

_我想見你……_

懷著一絲希望，睜眼轉頭四處看，房裡依舊只有他一個人，他不死心地繼續祈禱，折騰許久，Cas還是沒有出現……

**「這是某種懲罰嗎？！」**

最終他沙啞而絕望地喊道，頹然滑坐在同樣的牆邊，撐在膝上的兩手緊緊抓著自己的頭髮，眼眶裡打轉許久的淚就要落下……

久違的撲翅聲伴隨著深深的嘆息傳來。

「！」

Dean猛然抬頭，捕捉到米色風衣腰帶翩然垂落的殘影，他朝思暮想的天使遠遠站在房間另一端，碰巧就在那晚相同的位置，帶著哀傷的藍眸凝望他。時間，彷彿靜止於此……

「……Cas……」Dean快要喊啞的嗓子隱隱作痛，只能發出顫抖的氣音。

天使再度輕輕嘆了口氣，「……我不是……有意惹你傷心的……」Cas垂下眼，低低地說，「若不是生死關頭，那句話我原本打算一輩子都不提的，我並不想……加重你的負擔，讓你難過……」

「……」

「我略掉門上的血印，就是不想讓你再勾起那段不好的回憶，但……我還是失敗了……」天使沮喪地垂下頭，「如果你想，我可以幫你消掉那段記憶……」

「說夠了嗎？任性的渾蛋？」

「！」

Cas畏縮地微微抬起眼，準備承受Dean的怒火，卻看見對方的眼淚涓涓流下來，他瞠目結舌，下意識想要道歉的話語就這麼哽在喉頭。

Dean盯著他錯愕又困惑的臉，甚麼也沒說，只是眼淚不停地流。

「……Dean……」Cas有點慌了手腳，上前一步僵硬地伸出手，卻又猛然停步握緊拳頭，垂下手臂，低下頭。

「God！」Dean狠狠抹了把臉，帶著濃重的鼻音開口，「你真是繼Sammy以來讓我掉最多眼淚的人了，你知道嗎？！」

「……我很抱歉……」Cas喉嚨發緊。

Dean用袖子胡亂抹了抹眼睛，抽抽鼻子，深深嘆了口氣。

「我不該這時候來打擾你的，我回去工作了……」Cas轉身沮喪地準備離開。

**「你給我站住！話還沒說完呢！」** 背後傳來Dean的大喝，Cas渾身一顫停步低頭。

Dean深深吸口氣，又緩緩吐出，做了幾個回合才勉強穩住自己起伏不定的心情，用相對平靜的語氣開口。

「你既然人在天堂，為什麼我剛到的時候沒有現身，還讓我喊了這麼久？」

Cas沒有轉過身，只是悶悶地說，「我有任務在身，而且……」

「而且……？」

「在說了那句話之後，我不確定你還會不會想再見到我……」Cas的低沉聲音帶著隱隱的哽咽。

Dean深吸口氣，忍住翻白眼的衝動，轉身扶牆站起來，朝Cas走去。

「轉過來，看著我。」

「……」天使將頭撇向一邊，咬緊牙關，還是沒有轉身。

**「看著我！」** Dean抓住Cas的左肩一把將他轉過來，後者仍頑固地別開視線。

「Cas，」Dean偏過頭盯著他，無言地強迫Cas把目光移回他臉上。

「作為你任性妄為的受害者，我想我有權知道……那句話真正的意思。你說……你愛我……」他困難地嚥了口唾沫，發現自己不自覺的屏息，「那是甚麼意思？」

「……」Cas抿緊雙唇，身體微微顫抖。

「你說的『愛』，是我想的那個『愛』嗎？」

「……你覺得是甚麼就是甚麼。」

「別跟我打馬虎眼，我問的是 **你** 。」Dean不死心地追問，堅定的綠眸直直望進想要閃躲的湛藍眼睛。

「我想說的是甚麼並不重要，你沒事，可以繼續開心生活，這樣就夠了。」Cas的目光帶上一抹 _「別再逼我了……」_ 的懇求，但Dean，從來不懂見好就收，還是頑固地盯著他。

「……」

Cas一咬牙，正準備展翅瞬移，Dean就一聲暴喝： **「你要是敢現在跑掉我就跟你沒完！」**

「Dean，我真的不覺得你會想知道答案……拜託不要逼我……」Cas頹然垂下肩膀無奈開口。

「Try me.」Dean肯定地說，眼神接觸一刻不放鬆。

Cas狠狠咬住下唇，掙扎許久，Dean難得耐心地等候。

Cas深深吸口氣，Dean看著紅暈爬上他的臉頰，「就是《鐵達尼號》Rose對Jack說 _『I love you』_ 的同樣意思……」

霎那間Dean有點啼笑皆非，這天使剛才是該死的援引了一部愛情電影，還自比為凱特‧溫絲蕾嗎？但當他回想起電影中那個情節，想起Jack的回應是 _『Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes.』_ ，與那晚他自己的 _『Don't do this, Cas.』_ 竟是如此神似……

到了嘴邊的挖苦就再也說不出口，而是一陣寒意竄上來，那時Cas是真的相信自己會死，才不顧一切在最後坦露真心，他的 _「我愛你」_ ，真的就是那種「愛」，Dean一直以為天使不可能有的那種「愛」，自己的直覺並沒有錯，只是事情來得太快太超現實，讓他現場無法仔細思考，事後不住自我懷疑……而現在，一切都拍板定案……

他們，究竟錯過了多少歲月，錯過了多少早就應該擁有的美好啊？

Cas怯怯地抬頭，「……我還是嚇到你了吧？抱歉，我知道你並沒有那個意思，是我自己……」

「不，不，不，Cas，」Dean沒有斷開視線，只是輕輕搖頭，「在這方面，你並沒有你以為的那麼了解我。」

Cas困惑地皺眉，不自覺地歪了頭。Dean看著這個熟悉的小動作，眼眶又開始微微溫熱。

「……你不知道我有多想念這個表情……」

「……Dean？」

Dean勉強眨掉快要泛出來的淚水，「我早在好幾年前就想說那句話了。」

_要不是我覺得你不懂……要不是我覺得我不配……_

Cas呆滯了好幾秒，突然震驚地倒抽了一口氣，瞪大眼睛，這下換Dean開始覺得臉頰發燙了，他不安地動了動，硬著頭皮咬牙繼續說：

「記得我說過甚麼嗎？ _ **『你，我，和Sam，我們就是在一起更好。』**_ 我現在還是這麼想，所以看在老天份上求求你別再那樣對我了，這樣下去我遲早被你嚇出心臟病……」

眼看Cas還是一副震驚到腦袋空白的表情，讓Dean有點洩氣。

「Come on，我還特地熬夜做了Zeppelin的mix tape給你耶！」

「我一直以為你只喜歡大胸的亞洲美女……」

Dean瞬間漲紅了臉，「你知道興趣跟感情是可以各自獨立的嗎？我本來也以為我是啊，誰曉得會碰上你……真要說的話，我還以為天使壓根沒有那種感情呢！」

Cas苦笑了一下，「看來我們都該好好檢討自己的『以為』到底有幾分符合真實。」

「這倒是真的。」Dean哼了一聲，Cas微微一笑，看到他的笑容，Dean覺得自己彷彿守得雲開見月明，忍不住跟著翹起嘴角。

「我還是有點難以置信……」

「有機會你問問Sammy就行啦，那小渾蛋不知道就這件事挖苦我多少次了，沒良心的傢伙。」

Cas的笑容加深了，Dean沒好氣地翻了個白眼。

「我們換個話題行嗎？你是怎麼離開The Empty的？我猜是Jack做的，但又隱約記得你以前說過上帝在The Empty沒有話語權，那他到底是怎麼辦到的？」

Cas聳聳肩，「他們怎麼談的我不清楚，可能拿非利人加上God和The Darkness的能量也讓The Shadow忌憚三分吧？總之，我在The Empty醒來的時候，只看到Jack笑著伸手一彈指，然後我們就回到天堂了。」

「連你的翅膀和full power一起？」

Cas點點頭。

Dean挑了挑眉，「這小鬼還蠻有兩把刷子的嘛！」

Cas一個斜眼瞄過來，「Jack現在可是上帝，講話放尊重點。」

Dean又翻了一個白眼，「那是暱稱啊！暱稱！」

Cas沒好氣地挑眉瞥了他一眼，接著說道：「我也有事要問你。」

「啊？」

「你為什麼這麼早來？我豁出性命召喚The Shadow，可不是為了這麼快就在天堂見到你啊！」

Dean深吸口氣，抓抓頭，「Jack沒跟你說？」

Cas搖頭，Dean嘆了口氣。

「總之就是，我和Sam去端了一窩吸血鬼，救了兩個孩子，但打鬥中我被推去撞上一根突出的鋼筋，然後就這樣拜拜了。」

Cas皺起眉頭，「我以為……在解決Chuck那件事後，你們會去過上自己想要的平凡日子……」

Dean聳聳肩，「我努力過啦，見鬼的我還去申請了一份正職工作，你能相信嗎？可是明知案件就在那裡，有人急需救援，我們又怎能丟著不管？或許就像以前Zachariah那渾蛋說的，我天生就流著獵人的血，不管有沒有Chuck在背後操縱都一樣，so……」

Dean苦笑了一下，「命運也好選擇也罷，whatever，我只是沒想到沒了Chuck，這天會來得那麼快……出生入死撐過這麼多年，我們真的都忘記這行到底有多危險了。」

「Sam難道沒有幫你叫救護車甚麼的嗎？」

「是我要他別救我的。」

Cas投去一個責怪的眼神，「Dean……」

「Cas，你不知道，我早在十幾年前就已經職業倦怠了。」Dean苦笑，「每次都看到有人受傷，被殺，狠不下心丟著不管，跳下去的結果就是把我們自己搞得狼狽不堪，好幾次連命都賠上，又被想看好戲的Chuck一次次救回來，繼續過著惡性循環的人生……你能了解那種感覺嗎？」

Cas抿緊了嘴唇，沒有說話。

「連你自己都說過， _『復活就是懲罰，一次比一次糟』_ ，我已經辛苦一輩子了，也不想再看到Sammy為了救我又賭命去搞出甚麼鬼交易，捅出爛攤子後又得一一去收拾，還拉著一堆無辜路人跟著陪葬……所以，既然時間到了，就這樣吧，讓老是被我們破壞的什麼見鬼的宇宙規則回歸正軌，也沒甚麼不好。」

「聽起來像是你自己放棄掙扎……」

「我是，so what？拚了一輩子好不容易掙來的自由意志，難道我沒有權利決定自己的生死？」

Cas深深嘆了一口氣，垂下眼睛，默默不語。

Dean笑著拍拍他的肩，「Anyway，這樣我總算不用再看著重視的人受傷或死去，也不用為了脫離獵人生活追求幸福，只顧自己好其他甚麼都不管的鴕鳥心態而懷著內疚過一生，這不也挺好的嗎？」

Cas用傷感的眼神看著他，微微抿起嘴角，Dean微笑，給他一個挑逗的眼神。

「再說，比起人間，這裡的東西對我更有吸引力啊！」

「？」Cas又露出滿頭問號的困惑表情，Dean都不知道今天自己到底翻了幾個白眼。

「你啦！笨蛋！」

Cas呆了半晌才恍然大悟，「喔……」紅暈再度爬上臉頰。

「好啦！想問的都問完了吧？」Dean把握他發呆的機會，摟過他的頭往頰上偷親一口，隨即放手笑著往門外走去，「我餓死了，帶我去吃天堂最棒的漢堡跟派吧！」

Cas愣了一會兒，呆呆地摸了摸自己臉頰Dean親過的地方，然後才帶著更紅的臉快步跟上了他。

「先說好，在家裡你可別亂用天使能力啊！神出鬼沒的嚇死人了！」

「Dean……」

「嗯？幹嘛？」

「你臉好紅，生病了嗎？」

**「閉嘴啦！！/////」**

*****

天堂的漢堡跟派，果然不愧是天堂。

Dean塞了滿嘴食物兩頰鼓鼓，不時發出滿足的悶哼，Cas輕啜著熱騰騰的咖啡，面帶微笑看他大快朵頤。

「汪汪！」隔著餐廳的落地玻璃窗，傳來嘹亮的狗叫聲，忙著埋頭大吃的Dean渾然不覺，Cas曲起手指輕輕敲了敲他的桌面。

「Dean，那隻狗在叫你。」

「噗啊（What）？」

Cas用眼神示意他看向窗外渾身毛茸茸的米色狗狗。

「！」

Dean立馬丟下食物衝出餐廳，狗狗興奮得猛搖尾巴撲向他到處狂舔。

「嘿！buddy，你也來啦？」Dean勉強嚥下滿嘴食物開心大笑，用力抱緊牠左右搖晃，「你之後過得怎麼樣？Sam沒有兇你吧，嗯？」

「汪！汪！」

「牠說沒有，Sam對牠很好，還說牠好想你。」Cas帶著溫柔的微笑，靠在門框邊看Dean和狗狗的熱烈互動邊權充翻譯。

「Cas，這是Miracle；Miracle，這是你另一個主人Cas，可別趁我不在欺負他啊！」

「汪……汪！」

「牠說牠才不敢，牠很清楚自己打不過我。」Cas笑道，走到Dean身邊蹲下來，伸出手背讓狗狗嗅聞，「哈囉，Miracle。」

「那時候Chuck把所有人類跟動物都變不見了，發現牠逃過一劫時我超興奮的，加上那對狗狗眼跟茸茸的米色毛，我不知怎地就想起以前看見你把Donatello救醒時的心情，就決定叫牠Miracle了。」Dean笑著說。

狗狗舔了舔Cas的手，把牠的頭塞進他掌下討摸摸，Cas靜靜地笑了。

「咳咳，帥哥們，」女服務生倚在門口出聲打岔，「你們……」

Cas連忙站起身，「不好意思，我們桌上的食物可以改外帶嗎？」

女服務生笑道：「可以啊！還是你們要帶牠進來？我們這家店每個人都喜歡動物，牠進來一起用餐完全沒問題，我們廚師還可以幫牠特製一份健康的狗狗點心喔！」

「汪汪！」

「牠說謝謝。」還沒等Cas翻譯，Dean就大剌剌插了嘴，站起來朝狗狗招手示意，「Come on，Miracle！這家店的漢堡超棒的，你一定要嚐嚐！」

「漢堡肉對狗而言太鹹了吧……」Cas善意提醒。

「喔！我好不容易擺脫Sam幾十年的碎碎唸，就不能讓我耳根清淨一陣子嗎？」

Dean又翻了今天的第N個白眼，Cas只好苦笑著搖搖頭。

*****

「嘿！Jody，好久不見！老樣子？」穿著半身圍裙的Dean把毛巾甩到肩上，熱情地喊道。

一身便裝的Jody朝廚房裡的Ellen、Ash和Jo點頭打招呼，坐上Dean面前的吧台座位朝他笑了笑，Dean點點頭，隨即送上Jody喜歡的啤酒。

Jody豪邁地仰頭灌了一口，用手背擦擦嘴，笑道：「這種天氣配冰啤酒真過癮！」

「可不是嗎？」Dean邊擦抹桌面邊笑道，「妳最近怎麼樣？家人都好嗎？」

Jody翻了個白眼，「別提了，我家叛逆期那小子快把我給煩死啦，害我超想念Claire和Alex她們的，要不是隔壁Singer太太Karen三不五時的甜派友情支援，我早就跟那小鬼鬧翻啦！」

Dean聞言大笑，「派的力量啊！」

Jody哼哼地灌酒，「派的力量比他老媽講甚麼都有用呢！」

Dean把客人要的威士忌倒好，交給拿著托盤的Jo端出去，Jody看著他，微微一笑：「你在Roadhouse挺快活的嘛！」

「嗯，我本來還想自己開酒吧，來這工作後才發現開店沒那麼簡單，甚麼每日現金結算，原物料採購倉管一大堆巴拉巴拉的，我根本不是那塊料，幸好還有Ellen的Roadhouse讓我圓夢又不會惹上一身麻煩。」Dean吐吐舌頭。

Ellen走過來插嘴道：「我們有了Dean可是輕鬆不少，搬東西多了個壯丁人力，哪像Ash每次都要三催四請才肯挪動他那尊貴的屁股。」

Ash長髮一甩嚷嚷道：「本大爺的專長是資訊又不是這種粗重工作！」

Ellen、Jo和Dean聞言齊刷刷地翻了個白眼，Jody忍不住笑出聲。

「說到這個，Sam也快來了呢！我聽說他預定今天下午抵達……」Ellen提醒Dean。

「嗯，我知道，下了班我會去接他。」Dean的笑容裡摻了些許懷念之情。

Ellen拍了拍他的肩，「下次把他和你家天使一起帶來，我好久沒見到他們了，不知道Castiel的酒量是不是又變得更強啦？」

「哈，我可不敢跟他拚酒，輸了多沒面子啊！」

Dean不以為然地搖頭，Ellen微微一笑，隨即一拍雙手。

「好啦！閒聊到此結束，工作工作！」

*****

溫暖的陽光，蔚藍的海洋，潔白的沙灘，陽傘下三個男人穿著一色的夏威夷花襯衫放鬆地掛在躺椅上，桌上放著幾杯插了小傘的雞尾酒和幾瓶啤酒，腳趾埋在溫熱的細沙裡，悠閒地看著Jack和Miracle在海邊玩球嬉戲，遠處是Eileen和她兒子Dean Jr. 開懷笑著前去為啤酒補貨的和樂身影。

「啊……能這樣一家出來安靜度假真好！」Dean感嘆，推了推墨鏡。

「就是說啊，人間就我們幾個人，到了天堂突然變成一大家子，別說爸媽和Adam，連爺爺的爺爺的爺爺和一票Men of Letters都來認親，整天吵吵嚷嚷的還真是不習慣。」Sam苦笑。

「幸虧我們的外公Samuel應付這種場面頗有一套，把他們拖住我們才能抽身，不然我都快被他們問的一堆問題搞瘋了！」

「也不能怪他們，畢竟親自和God、Amara、Death、The Shadow、大天使們和兩任地獄之王打過交道的，也就只有我們幾個了，會勾起他們的好奇心真的不難想像。」

「一群書呆子。」Dean不屑地撇撇嘴。

「天堂沒東西可獵，他們太無聊了嘛！」Sam笑道。

「啊，要是再找一堆草裙舞女郎來伴舞就更完美了～～～」

Dean噘嘴發起牢騷，Cas默默挑眉瞥了他一眼，Dean神往的笑容立馬收斂，Sam咬緊兩邊頰肉拼命忍笑。

「話說回來，Dean，我知道這是你的理想退休計畫之一，但我們真的有必要穿這麼醜的夏威夷花襯衫嗎？我覺得蠢斃了……」

Sam扯了扯衣角，一副不忍卒睹的樣子從自己身上別開了視線，旁邊的Cas同感地鄭重點了點頭。

「Cas你這窩裡反的傢伙！居然不挺我……」Dean大聲嚷嚷地抱怨。

「我也想問，這花俏的小傘雞尾酒你跟誰學來的？Crowley？」Cas靜靜問道。

Sam聞言捧腹大笑，Cas瞇細了眼睛盯著Dean，Dean冒出冷汗默默心想：

_我死也不能告訴Cas，Crowley的第一杯小傘雞尾酒還是我幫他點的……（汗）_

「Cas，你們交往這麼久你還不懂Dean的少女心？」Sam笑到飆淚。

Dean狠狠瞪了那個沒心沒肺的弟弟一眼，低聲罵道：「Bitch。」

「Jerk。」Sam不假思索地回嘴，伸手抹眼淚，「啊！我好久沒笑到肚子痛了！Cas幹得好！」說著往他的天使家人肩上親暱地大力一拍。

Cas正疑惑地歪頭，Jack就興奮地跑來獻寶：

「Cas、Sam、Dean！你們看！我撿到好漂亮的貝殼！」

Miracle也在Jack腳邊跟著興奮地又叫又跳。

Cas露出溫柔的笑容，「真的很漂亮，你要收好喔！」

「嗯！Miracle come on，我們再去找貝殼！」

Jack開心地帶著Miracle跑開，Dean忍不住嘆了口氣。

「我說，把宇宙交給一個沒幾歲的小孩子管理，真的沒問題嗎？」

「有我們在他身邊，他沒問題的！」Cas微笑，篤定地說。

「話說你們天使那邊怎麼樣？最近沒甚麼天堂工程在進行了吧？人間你們不再干預，地獄在Rowena治理下也沒出甚麼亂子，偶爾這樣出來玩不妨礙你工作吧？」Sam關心地問道。

Cas輕笑著搖了搖頭，「最近天堂確實沒甚麼大事，除了各星球基本的巡守衛戍隊，和一堆當兵太久放假不知道該幹嘛的天使自願留營待命，其他大部分天使也都分散各處去享受他們有史以來難得的假期了，大家都開心得很，我也樂得輕鬆，只要偶爾去巡視一下各單位確保運作正常就行了。」

「這麼說，你可以有更長的時間待在家裡囉？」

Dean握住Cas輕靠在扶手上的左手，親暱地擠了一下，Cas淡淡笑著回握，點了點頭，看著Dean的眼神無比溫柔。

Sam咳嗽了一下，起身，「Eileen她們應該快回來了，我去幫忙拿東西。」臨走前還不忘朝Dean擠擠眼睛，Dean內心暗暗給了這個有時頗識時務的弟弟一個讚。

「那，我們現在要做甚麼？」Cas問道。

「當然是好好享受我們花了一輩子掙來的天堂新生啊！」

Dean笑道，傾過身輕輕吻上Cas粉色的唇，Cas靜靜閉上了眼睛，伸手摟住Dean的脖頸，嘴角揚起淡淡的微笑。

遠處悠揚傳來Kansas樂隊嘹亮的歌聲：

_Carry on, my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more……_

《全 文 完》

**Related Fanvid 相關作品**

  
**SPN- Castiel and Misha Collins Tribute- Carry On Wayward Son (Remix Fanvid)**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027368>

**Author's Note:**

> 寫得很順手的一篇，算是15x20的Fix-it Fanfic，走溫馨療癒路線，融入了不少我個人對劇情和角色表現的解讀與想像，歡迎各位留言與我分享看文心得喔！ ^^


End file.
